Hell in The Form of a Human
by Goodvs.Evil2014
Summary: Tony doesn't like hospitals. He feels, exposed there. He causes hell when he's there too. The only upside is that's the only place that Tony opens up. The only one that can get him to say anything, though, is Bruce. NO SLASH just Science brothers yah know
1. Being Hurts Sucks

Tony did not like being hurt. In fact, when he was, he denied it. It was kind of like watching a person watch tv with the volume at 100% while they're telling they aren't. Cause let's face it, Tony new how to deny everything.

Nobody liked having to knock out Stark in order to get him to an infirmary. But it ended up happening. Tony, though, put up a fuss at any hospital. He'd take off all the wires, and when they told him to stop taking them off, he'd just do it again when they left. Nobody had the heart to restrain him( or the guts).

And when Tony was hurt, he was _bored. _and no one wanted to see Tony bored. He'd get extremely mischievous. Like, I'm-going-to-burn-your-entire-underwear-collection bored.

So what would it be like to have his seriously injured? Like hospital and surgeries for days injured? The Avengers were about to find out.

* * *

The fight began with a simple bank robbery. Nothing Tony couldn't handle. So he went alone, first mistake. He followed the robber until they got to a empty ally, second mistake.

" So are we just gonna play tag? Cause I have to be some where in, oh, twenty minutes. So can we just rap this up?"

" Your not going anywhere metal boy." The robber said.

And his third mistake was not running for his life when he heard this. And as they say, it's three strikes your out at the old ball game. And Tony was getting benched.

* * *

Tony fell to the ground. But let's face it. when you get hit with a rocket launcher, you tend to fall. these guys were equipped. He should have had JARVIS scan these idiots. Tony tried to make a quick escape but was rewarded by another assailant whacking his mask with a pipe. Really? A pipe brought down Iron Man? this is just downright humiliating.

" Ya know I got like work to do, I don't have time for rookie criminals." Tony said getting up.

" Quite or we'll make you into soup." The attackers laughed.

" Ok games over, daddy's getting angry." Stark smiled using the blaster he'd made a week ago. One of the men ( there was currently Five ) got thrown ten feet.

" Ok who's next? " He asked.

And the four attacked.

So the fight was an easy one. They only got one good hit to his leg and the rest was Tony beating them. He deposited them at the local police force and flew home. He tried to forget about the immense pain in his leg. What had they hit him with? He didn't even remember.

" JARVIS evaluate."

_" Well sir, you have a bad concussion and a broken leg. And the ac is out in the suit so your probably boiling. I would suggest cooling of, sir, you may be on the verge of a heat stroke." JARVIS answered._

" Great, so nothing serious?" Tony said sarcastically.

" _Sir? Your temperature is spiking. try not to jostle your leg."_

_" _oh like this?" Tony said jumping onto the building he was currently above. He landed on his injured leg and cursed himself for being arrogant. Pain arced through his body and he fell to the ground. perfect, now he could barely see. black spots covered his eye sight.

"JARVIS, get me home. Preferably in my room. Somewhere the team isn't." Tony said before his world darkened.

* * *

"T_ony. Master Tony. Steve, Clint, Natasha, and Thor are on the verge of knocking down the door. they think something is up. I did not tell them anything. I believe it is because of you sleeping for the last two days." _JARVIS said waking up Tony.

" Ugh, tell them to can it and I'm fine." Tony said rolling over.

"_ They seem not to care, Bruce has just come to join the group. but Clint is gone"_ JARVIS updated.

" Crap! lock up all air vents" Tony exclaimed.

" To late," Clint smiled dropping through the vent closest to him.

" By, by birdy" Tony said using the gadget he had used earlier.

Clint fell unconscious by the door.

" Now I'm going to sleep." Tony mumbled.

* * *

" Is he ok?" a gruff voice asked.

" Well he has a concussion, a broken leg, and it looks infected. So no." Bruce's voice said.

" What? I did not infect my leg. I just fought some dudes in ski-masks. What are you doing in my room? Get out, I'm going to bed."

"NO!" his team yelled.

" You can get yourself in a coma for that!" Banner cried.

" Calm down big green, God." Tony groaned as he shifted his leg.

" Hospital. Now." Steve said.

" No. Ya see spangles, I am perfectly fine." Tony tried to convince him.

" You need to go to a hospital. I don't have enough equipment." Bruce told him.

" No." Tony glared at the wall.

" Yes."

" Oh ok, oh wait no." Tony smiled.

Suddenly Natasha hit Tony in the jaw. He immediately fell back onto his bed.

* * *

_heartbeat. The horror of hearing your own heartbeat slow down. he saw the Enemy ship explode, the last thing he saw. How sad. He fell through the hole, but Tony was already dead. Nobody knew what it was like to die. He wouldn't recommend it. He looked over and saw Pepper with her heart in her hands. She shot a pleading look at him before falling down and dying. then each member of the Avengers, one by one did the same thing, the last being Bruce. that's when he heard Hulks roar._

_Tony had a theory about hell, when they say fire, the mean the fire of seeing who you really are. And hell had shown his what kind of monster Iron Man could be. that's why he had started to change. He didn't want anyone hurt. _

_A/N** So do you like it. this is a multi-chapter fic. okay?**_


	2. Pranks and Glares

**So, I just couldn't stay away. Since yesterday, I have had this strange craving for Avengers stuff. I like the one's with Tony being the main guy. And Bruce being 2nd banana. So that's why I am writing this. If you got Any story's that match this, send a link to me in Private messaging. Kay?**

**So I would like to know if you want this to be an abused Tony fic. you have to tell me cause I am frizzen out over here.**

**Okay now on the story.**

* * *

" hey. Tony, wake up man! God" Bruce's voice rang through his head. He opened his eyes and flailed.

Ever since the battle of New York, Tony had slept with a knife in his hands. The other team members were not aware of this. Well everyone except Bruce. So it wasn't surprising when he finally calmed down to see Bruce waiting by the door. Tony looked down at his hands to see his knuckles white from gripping the knife.

" Umm, so your gonna have to stay here..." Bruce started.

" How long?" Tony interrupted.

"twoweeksatmost" Bruce mumbled.

" What?"

" Two weeks."

" What?!" Tony yelled. " Like H &% I'm gonna stay here for two F &%#$G weeks!"

"You have too. Are you gonna tell me what you were having a nightmare about?" Bruce said desperately trying to change the subject.

Tony was silent. Bruce new he would tell him as soon as he started to bore him. Amazingly, that happened a lot.

" So, guess what happened on the Tonight Show?" Bruce asked.

" Ugh, fine I dreamed that I was back at the end of the Battle Of New York. What happened when... I... died." Tony gulped.

"Oh, ok. you don't have to explain. Did you try the Pontian theory yet?" Bruce said awkwardly.

**A/N I just made the theory up.**

" Yeah I put it in on a glass slide and it exploded! Oh it was so cool. Like that one time in Argentina when..." tony said in a similar fashion as a kid on Christmas.

The two talked like this for hours before Tony got bored again. Then there was lab equipment everywhere . Tony wanted to see what would happen if you added Carbonic acid with a dangerous chemical (that Bruce was sure is illegal)and see if it would blow up. It did. Tony was now paying for repairs to his room.

Then Tony got the bright idea to shove said mixture into Clint's pants. They literally had to pry his hands of Tony's throat. The now were getting Him another pare of pants. Tony was still laughing. The next prank involved rats, glue, and red paint . He decided to put a sign that said " Scary Sherry is Coming" in the Nurse's lounge. And he put glue on the floor. He put rats in the vents and sealed them so only the Lounge could here them. You could hear there screams a mile away. Bruce had given him the idea of Scary Sherry. he was banned from the room by the rest of the group.

Tony couldn't look at Clint without laughing, the nurse's were giving him icy stares, and One person had to watch Tony ( other than Bruce) at all times to make sure he didn't cause more trouble. It all ended when he told Thor that he needed to go to the bathroom, even though he was really making his way through the vents. A little trick he picked up from Clint. Bruce found him and Tony convinced him to prove he was a kid by helping him pull petty pranks.

They put saran wrap on the door and watched a doctor walk strait into it and try to get out. They put a melted snicker bar on the girls bathroom floor, girls squealed and raced out. Their plan was ruined when Natasha came out eating some. They also decided that it would be funny if they ran/ wheeled (since Tony was in a wheelchair) around the Hospital throwing confetti and feathers behind them. When they ran out of feathers, the team was chasing them with feathers in there hair. Tony made a quick escape by throwing a stink bomb ( Where did he get these anyway?!) and ducking into the vents.

" Shouldn't we get something to eat?" Bruce said smiling.

" Yeah"

They crawled to the vent closest to the snack machine. Tony winced as his leg hit the walls of the shaft. Bruce winced too. Tony wasn't on meds, so he was in even more pain.

" So, won't the guys know we'll go to the snack machine?" Bruce asked.

" Probably, but I like immediate danger. It kind of comes with the job." Tony sarcastically commented.

" Well good cause Steve want's to see you both. And he's pissed." Clint said when they turned a corner.

" How did you get here? oh forget it. Hey you want to see what happens when you spray paint a peace sign on Thor's hammer?" Tony asked.

" Oh god yes!" Clint smiled.

* * *

The trio began to pull more pranks. Thor wasn't too happy with his hammer. In fact, he said something like" What in Oden's all might name is... Oh Man of Iron you shall pay dearly!" Natasha didn't like her hands being glued together (don't ask) and Steve wasn't appreciative of the peace sign on his shield. The three had laughed when Thor, Nat, and Steve had to rake glitter out of their hair.

" Ok, so if we all are experts on pranking, who's the best?" Clint asked.

" I am." the boys said.

" No, I am!" they yelled.

" No I am!"

" Ok, last one to get pranked wins All Time Best Pranker Of The Avengers" Tony said.

" Everyone's got one minute. Ready? One two three, go!" Clint said.

* * *

Needless to say, Bruce won. All he had to do is wait for Clint and Tony to kill themselves off. Tony said it was unfair while Clint just mumbled curses pulling egg yolks out off his hair. Tony still had a bruise from where a rubber chicken had hit him. it had been fun, but both Clint and Bruce could see it had taken it's toll on Tony, he was yawning and his eyes were closing for long periods of time. They had forgotten that Tony was still in rehabilitation from his injury. Heck, he wasn't even allowed out of the hospital.

Clint and Bruce wheeled Tony into his room, receiving angry glares from the rest of the team. Now Bruce, Clint and Thor weren't allowed to watch Tony. This was going to be fun.

* * *

**So next Chapter will be called Prison Break. Any guesses what it's going to be about? Come on it's an easy one!**


	3. The Jail Break

So here's the long over due Chapter 4 quotes who can guess? JAIL BREAK! " My mind is dying! Help me Steve! I neeeeeeeeed ...a ….. screwdriver!" Tony cried. " It's right next to you, Tony" Steve replied. " Your supposed to be sleeping" " I just can't! The Sky's awake! So I'm awake! And that means I need to build things." Tony shifted to look at Steve. " First: quoting Frozen really? Second: It's 3 am, the sky is anything but awake. Third: You don't need to do anything but sleep." Steve said exasperated. " Your just jelly that you don't have 3 people that are on your side." Tony folded his arms over his chest. " No I've got an assassin." " Me too! And a God and a scientist/a green giant!" " You have a person off an ad with you?" " Shut it Spangles! Wait, I... I'm die'n... please, tell Bruce... tell him to avenge me!" And with that Tony flopped down on the bed without another word. "PRISON BREAK!" was heard through the halls of the Shield hospital. " Damn it! Someone tell me where they are." Fury yelled. " Sir our radio systems are down." an agent said. " Steve put your hands on your head." Clint yelled. " Are you kidding?!" Steve said. " I will be forced to prank your ass into next week" Clint warned. " You are an idiot." " Yield Shield brother! I do not wish to see you in battle." Thor said walking in. " I do not get paid enough for this. Ok, you want any help?" Steve smiled a defeated smile. And that is the story of all the avengers( including Natasha, she was more than willing) escaping the horrid place called Shield hospital. Sure, Tony was angry when they told him to check into the hospital in Avengers Tower. Tony had somehow found a whistle and was reeking havoc on Clint, Bruce and Thor. Steve walked in and saw Clint changing the channels asking which one was ok. Bruce was helping with an equation, and Thor was no where in sight. Harvey was there also making what looked like a tuna fish sandwich. " Hey Steve watch this." Tony blew the whistle and all the heads turned towards him. " The whistle makes me there god." " Ok well anything else you wanted?" Steve said slightly amused. Tony turns and slips something over his head. When he turns back he reveals a batman mask. Steve heard Bruce groan. " I'm Batman." Tony uses a gravely voice to deliver the line. " Yeah your Batman." Clint laughed. " Quiet Slave" Tony yelled. " Who you callen..." Clint started. " Stop, he's insane, he doesn't know what he's doing." Bruce tried. " I am not insane! I have a minor insanity issue. The -ity part makes it totally different. And who said you could speak?" Tony asked. " Sorry master Tony." Bruce joked. " You better be." The next time Steve comes in Tony's eating a Cake. A whole cake. " That's gonna kill you." Steve said. " Look Steve, I don't want to die Tomorrow knowing I could have had a piece of cake tonight. "Tony insisted. " Hey I'm gonna have to use that." Clint said from his perch on top of the fridge in the room. 


End file.
